


over the edge

by michaels



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Death, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaels/pseuds/michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is coming close to the edge, literally. Ashton just wants to stop him before he topples over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	over the edge

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Luke/Ashton Drabble, made out of pure boredom. One shot.Possibly terribly written. Enjoy and give me feedback?

Ashton knew something was up with Luke, he's seen him on bad days, and bad, bad days. Luke was fifteen, the youngest and the most vulnerable of the group. Ashton's the oldest, and you might as well call him the glue of the band. Luke isn't sure what he'd do, or where he'd be without Ashton. Michael and Calum were cool, but Ashton was Ashton. That was more than enough for Luke. 

 

The boys offered for Luke to come out with them, but he declines. He's been doing a lot of that lately. Michael and Calum were casually scrolling through their phones, occasionally taking a bite of the pizza in front of their faces. The aroma tickled Ashton's nostrils, but he couldn't find the courage to take a bite. The other boys weren't as observant as Ashton, or, in other words, they were wrapped up in social media. 

 

He wasn't exactly sure how oblivious they were, but it kind of made him sick. He pushes his seat out from underneath his feet, an annoying screech emits from below him. Their gazes finally breaks away from the screen when he furiously throws his napkin onto the table. Something didn't settle right in this stomach. 

 

"I'm going home," he spits out with a hint of worry in his voice.

 

Michael and Calum look kind of disappointed, but they just nodded and went back to what they were doing. Ashton feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, he shoves his hand into his jeans and fishes out his phone. He slides it open and reads the text he had just received. The contact name was 'lukey' with a cute little red heart.

 

The message read,"I love you,' and nothing else. 

 

Luke has never told Ashton, or anyone but family in that matter, that he loved them. He just wasn't the type of guy to show emotion like that. Ashton quickly increases his speed, he just doesn't like this feeling. He doesn't bother to reply, he just wanted to be home. Prior to reaching the large hotel they were staying at, he quickly finds his key.

 

He dashes up six flights of stairs, his knees begin to shake by the fourth floor. Ashton doesn't work out much, apparently. A wave of relief hits him as he remembers they were sharing a room together. Ashton was the only one Luke felt comfortable enough with to sit in a room with for that extended amount of time. He shoves the door open, his vision flickering around their hotel room. Nothing is really out of place, but he's looking everywhere a body could fit. 

 

His eyes stop at the bathtub, and so does his heart. No, he thinks. It can't, he can't. His fingertips brush against the white curtain. Like a bandaid, Ash. Just fucking open it. He tugs it toward his body, his arm extending until the curtain revealed the sparkling clean tub. 

 

"Luke?" He calls out softly, getting on his knees and looking under the bed they shared. "This isn't a game, Luke. Please stop fucking with me and come out." He expects to hear his best friends low chuckle, nothing but the sound of his heavy breathing fills the room. Ashton knew this wasn't a prank. Luke was terrible at pranks. He stands in the middle of the living room, a blank expression lands on the sliding door that led them to the balcony. 

 

"No," he whispers sprinting to the door quickly. His stomach churns as he lays eyes on a headful of dirty blonde hair. Luke's hands are holding on to the tail behind him, he seemed to be just enjoying the view. Maybe he was waiting for Ashton to arrive. "Luke." His accent rings into the cold winter air. The boy cautiously turns around, and Ashton looks straight into his empty blue eyes. "Come here, Luke. Please come here. What are you doing?" His voice cracks, he just feels so helpless. He can't move, he can't fucking move. Luke's wearing one of Ashton's old shirts. He can tell because it's slightly big. His skin is pale and Ashton can see crimson red stains that showed clearly against his white skin. 

 

"What are you doing?!" He shouts once more, forcing himself to step forward. "Why would you do that to yourself.." Ash cries out. He's the only one crying, though. Luke reaches his hand outward, like he was begging for help, but he was too proud to ever ask for it. Ashton sprints over to grab his hand and help him over the rail, because that's what was implied. Luke steps backward, his grip on the rail keeping him up there. He winks, and completely lets go and falls backward. Ashton's heart feels like it's going to come out of his throat. He lets out a curdled scream, his tears finally falling. Ashton hasn't cried since his dog died when he was eight. He covers his ears because he thinks he's going to hear him splatter against the pavement. 

 

"Luke!" He shrieks, wanting to cry to his best friend, He obviously couldn't though. His best friend just jumped off a fucking building. He knows he has to get down there. Adrenaline shoots through his veins as he sprints down the stairs with full speed. He bursts through the main entrance, a faint sound of sirens echo off the tall buildings. A crowd is surrounding him, and he pushes his way through it. He falls to his knees at the sight in front of him. Ashton hunches over his best friends body. 

 

"I love you too," he tries to manage out without stuttering. He doesn't want Luke to think he doesn't love him, when Ashton actually adored Luke. 

 

Ashton wishes his tears could mend the lifeless boy, and he doesn't think he's ever seen someone so broken. 

 

**-o-**

A overwhelming scent of vanilla cupcakes circulate the room. Ashton sits on the couch, resting his head into the crook of his best friend's neck. "Everyone says I'm crazy, Luke." Ashton half heartly smiles, the corners of his eyes wrinkling. He reaches over and grabs the plate of cupcakes. "That's okay. All I need is you." He smiles this time, and you could tell it was genuine. His pearly white teeth are shining through his bright pink lips, they just look so soft and kissable. 

 

"I love you," Ashton whispers into his best mates ear."I love you too, babe." Luke replies, a wide smile spreading across his face. He offers Luke a homemade cupcake,"Happy Birthday, Lukey." Ashton ruffles his hand through his best mates hair. "This is a lame sweet sixteen, I know." He nonchalantly scratches the back of his neck. Their fingers lace together, the feeling of content in each others hearts. 

 

Ashton was the only would who could see Luke, anyways. 


End file.
